Rarity
Rarity — jedna z głównych postaci serii filmów My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Przypomina jedną z bohaterek serialu „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia” o tym samym imieniu. Historia Przed poznaniem Twilight Rarity poznała Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Fluttershy podczas festynu dla pierwszoklasistów w Liceum Canterlot. Radziła sobie całkiem nieźle, imponując reszcie swoją wiedzą o modzie. Zakumplowała się nawet z Sunflower i Babs Seed, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich, chętnie pomagała innym, na przykład dając Fluttershy bluzkę na zmianę, gdy przypadkiem została ubrudzona obiadem Applejack, podczas gdy one nie chciały się zadawać z byle kim. W końcu, gdy Sunflower odrzuca ofertę Fluttershy w sprawie jej psa, Rarity traci cierpliwość i daje do zrozumienia, że nie będzie już więcej tolerowała takiego zachowania. Pomaga Fluttershy rozdać sztuczne uszy dla kibiców, aby wsparli swoim dopingiem lokalną drużynę i przede wszystkim wymienia swoje przyjaciółki na lepsze. Przyjaźń nie trwała jednak wiecznie. Gdy w szkole była planowana jakaś impreza, Rarity zaoferowała Pinkie Pie drogą mailową swoją pomoc, jednak w odpowiedzi dostawała informację, że ma już pełno ochotników, podczas gdy w końcu okazywało się, że wszystko robiła sama. Rarity uznała Pinkie za niewdzięczną i nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że te odpowiedzi tak naprawdę wysłała Sunset Shimmer, aby zburzyć ich przyjaźń.Komiks: My Little Pony Annual 2013 od wydawnictwa IDW Poznanie Twilight thumb|200px|Najlepsze przyjaciółkithumb|left|Rarity z TwilightTwilight Sparkle spotyka Rarity dopiero podczas drugiego dnia swojego pobytu. Kiedy Twilight idzie korytarzem, wszyscy uczniowie się na nią patrzą i śmieją z niej. Nagle Rarity "porywa" Twilight. Wymyśla i przebiera ją tak, żeby stała się mniej rozpoznawalna. Wtedy wchodzi reszta dziewczyn, które Twi poznała już wcześniej (Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy). Czwórka postanawia pokazać Twilight filmik zrobiony wcześniej przez Sunset, przez który stała się pośmiewiskiem całej szkoły. Każda z dziewczyn chce pomóc Twilight, ale Rarity i Fluttershy niezbyt dobrze dogadują się z Pinkie ze względu na wcześniejsze przeżycia. Jednak w końcu wyjaśnia się, że to Sunset je skłóciła, wywołując między nimi pewne nieporozumienia. Motywuje to także Applejack do rozmowy z Rainbow Dash, z którą także dawno temu się pokłóciła. thumb|left|Co powiecie na to?thumb|right Po wyzwaniu rzuconym Twilight przez Rainbow Dash, Rarity, chwaląc Twilight, podchodzi do niej z resztą dziewczyn. W końcu idą do kawiarni wymyślić plan obalenia Sunset Shimmer. Głaszcząc Spike'a, Rarity wpada na pomysł, żeby ubrać się w stroje, które były modne w pierwszej klasie, czyli końskie uszy i koński ogon. Pozostałe dziewczyny przystają na ten pomysł. Potem w szkolnej stołówce Liceum Canterlot, będąc ubrane w bluzy z symbolem szkoły oraz końskie uszy i ogony, śpiewają piosenkę, która wszystkich przekonuje do głosowania na Twilight. Później, po odwołaniu balu na inny dzień, widzimy ją w sklepie z ubraniami. Widząc zdenerwowaną Twilight, jako pierwsza pyta, czy wszystko w porządku. Jest bardzo zszokowana, słysząc gadającego Spike'a, który na dodatek potwierdził nieprawdopodobną z pozoru historię Pinkie Pie o pochodzeniu Twilight i jej misji w świecie ludzi. thumb|Szkoda naprawiona! Rarity i reszta dziewczyn pomagają głównej bohaterce w uprzątnięciu sali, dzięki czemu bal może odbyć się na czas. Towarzyszą jej także na samym balu, gdzie ostatecznie pokonują Sunset Shimmer w demonicznej formie. W końcu żegnają się z przybyłą z Equestrii księżniczką i obiecują pokazać Sunset, co to znaczy przyjaźń. Dalsze losy Rarity gra na syntezatorze naramiennym (nazywany także keytarem) w założonym wraz z przyjaciółkami zespole The Rainbooms. O tym, jak Rarity wybrała taki instrument, poświęcony jest jeden z klipów promocyjnych do filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Player Piano. Wygląd Na co dzień Wygląd Rarity odzwierciedla elementy wyglądu kucyka z serii My Little Pony:Przyjaźń to magia. Rarity ma finezyjnie lokowane i ułożone włosy w kolorze purpurowym, w które jest wpięta spinka w kształcie trzech niebieskich diamentów. Jej skóra jest biała, a oczy ciemnoniebieskie (pod oczami ma jasnoniebieskie cienie), z długimi rzęsami i jasnofioletowymi brwiami. Nosi jasnoniebieską bluzkę z rękawami do łokci, jasnofioletową spódnicę z wizerunkiem jej znaczka'' z My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia, spiętą fioletowym paskiem z błękitną klamrą i fioletowe kozaki na wysokim koturnie, których cholewy są zwieńczone pojedynczymi diamentami. Nosi też złoto-żółte bransoletki na obu rękach. Posiada również w odróżnieniu od swoich przyjaciółek fioletową torbę z trzema błękitnymi diamentami. Jesienny bal thumb|left|Rarity mimo przemiany, ma nadal strój na balRarity założyła na bal jesienny kreację, którą sama sobie uszyła. Była to długa, falowana sukienka w kolorze cyjanu na jednym ramiączku. Buty na obcasie były duże, białe, z różową podeszwą, w górnej części przyozdobione rombowymi kryształami i obszyte różowym paskiem. Rainbow Rocks [[Plik:EG_RR_Rarity_w_''Rainbow_Rocks..png|thumb|Rarity w filmie Rainbow Rocks]] W filmie Rainbow Rocks podczas Bitwy Zespołów Rarity ma na sobie strój zaprojektowany przez siebie. Sukienka ma kolor różowy, a na lewym rękawku znajduje się niebieska przypinka w kształcie ośmioramiennej gwiazdy. Ma ona także czarny pas z szarym kołem na środku. Niżej widzimy dalszą część różowej sukienki. Na samym jej dole widzimy po lewej dwa czarne pasy, a po prawej niebieski kryształ w kształcie rombu. Idąc w dół widzimy rajstopy o dwóch kolorach: na lewej nodze jest niebieski, a na prawej różowy. Jeszcze niżej widzimy różowe, wysokie buty z trzema niebieskimi kryształami w kształcie rombów. Dodatkowo, po przemianie w hybrydę, ma ona dwa dodatkowe pasemka we włosach: niebieski i różowy. Piosenka Life is a Runway W klipie promocyjnym Rarity ma na sobie strój zaprojektowany przez siebie, taki sam który miała podczas bitwy zespołów. Piosenka Friendship Through the Ages. W klipie promocyjnym Rarity ma na sobie strój zaprojektowany przez siebie (widać go w filmie Rainbow Rocks). Włosy Rarity spięte są różową gumką do włosów. Nosi duże okulary w błękitnych oprawkach. Ma na sobie również różowy mundur, który się wręcz błyszczy, a pod tym liliową spódniczkę. Jej buty są na wysokim obcasie w kolorze purpury i różu, ze złotymi klamrami na górze. Charakter thumb|left|163px|Inna, wcześniejsza wersja Rarity przedstawiona na stronie New York Times. Z tyłu opakowania lalek można znaleźć taką wersje. Charakter Rarity w Equestria Girls jest mało znany, ale podczas przygotowań do balu dziewczyna zaczyna projektować suknie dla swoich przyjaciółek. Widać także, że jest chętna do pomocy, co niestety spowodowało jej kłótnię z Pinkie. Bowiem zawsze, gdy zgłaszała się do pomocy przy dekorowaniu szkoły, dostawała maila od Sunset Shimmer, podpisującą się jako Pinkie Pie, z wiadomością,, że prawdziwa Pinkie ma pełno pomocników, a później okazywało się, że zrobiła wszystko sama. Tak samo jak w serialu nie lubi brudu, gdyż w piosence "Time Come Together" z obrzydzeniem patrzy na miotłę, a także z niezwykłą prędkością odrzuca worek ze śmieciami. Jest to także zdolna projektantka, będąca dla przyjaciółek wyrocznią w sprawach mody i mająca niezwykły talent do wyszukiwania klejnotów. Nienawidzi brudu, bywa marudna i drobiazgowa, ale jest też znana ze swojej wielkiej szczodrości. Jest także troskliwa, ponieważ jak Twilight smutna wbiegła do przebieralni, to ona się spytała, czy wszystko w porządku. Lalka Rarity Lalka Rarity przypomina jej ludzką wersje. Zabawka ta ma na policzku trzy kryształy, białą cerę, kucykopodobne uszy i fioletowe włosy. Posiada na sobie różową spódniczkę, niebieską bluzkę bez rękawków i fioletowe buty z kryształami. W zestawie znaleźć można białą szczotkę z twarzą kucyka i okulary z szybkami w kształcie serc. Dodatkowo dostajemy naklejki i club card. Pudełko w którym znajduje się lalka jest fioletowe z symbolem filmu „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls”, na dole znajduje się obrazek kucyka Rarity. Po lewej stronie opakowania są trzy obrazki jeden przedstawia znaczek Rarity drugi natomiast wieszak, a ostatni koronę. Zabawka podstawowa - Rarity.jpg Rarity w wersji deluxe.jpg Zabawka Rainbow Rocks - podstawowa Rarity.jpg Rarity Rainbow Rocks.png Wersja Kolecjonerska-Rarity.jpg Cytaty *''Ja serio myślałam, że jednak weźmiesz się w garść pod koniec.'' *''Jesteś księżniczką?!'' *''Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka, Pinkie Pie. Wcale nie jesteś lepsza od niej!'' *''A pamiętasz jak ty skończyłaś swoją kłótnię z Rainbow Dash?!'' *''Dość pogaduszek. Musimy się przygotować, żeby wyglądać fantastycznie!'' *''TAK, JUŻ WIEM!!!'' *Twilight'' Co?! Zamek?! Ty masz własny zamek?! Ee… odchrząkuje To cudownie.'' *''Oczekuję jakichś przeprosin za wiosenną aferę.'' *''chichocze Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje, kiedy gramy. Łuch, muszę poszukać jakichś nowych dodatków. Czegoś, co dobrze wygląda na końskich ogonach. Uu, i może jakieś fajowe klipsy na te nasze urocze kucykowe uszy?'' *''Och, gdybyśmy mogły skontaktować się z Twilight, może poradziłaby nam, jak zdjąć zaklęcie, które Dazzlings rzuciły na szkołę?'' *''No i co teraz? Nie będzie już kolejnej okazji, żeby zagrać. A ja mam takie cudowne kreacje na ostatni występ!'' Zobacz także *Galerię postaci *Kucykową wersję Rarity na MLP wiki. Filmy promocyjne frame|center|Poznaj Rarity frame|center|Kim jest Rarity? - Rainbow Rocks Przypisy Kategoria:Postaci